Glee
by PasoFinoLove
Summary: Scorpion High School AU/Crossover When a history teacher starts up the glee club again after its long absence, a high school's underdogs come together to reach the top of the totem pole-or at least keep from being slushied. But they must get through the drama of growing up and the immaturity from the popular wannabe kids that want attention.
1. Sign Ups 1

"Come on, Happy! It's going to be great here!" Paige exclaimed, trying to cheer up her foster sister. Happy glared at her and walked ahead. Far ahead. "Don't be such a downer!" Paige called after her with a laugh. She turned down one of the hallways to go to her first class of sophomore year. When she sat at a desk in the classroom, she thought about Happy. Happy has been her foster sister since the beginning of last summer. Both of her parents passed away, so she's been in the system for awhile. She doesn't talk a lot, but she finally warmed up to Paige after a few months.

Happy got to her English class before most of the other students did. She sat in the back left corner, far away from the teacher and the majority of desks. As she waited for the bell to ring, she fiddled with the mechanical pencil in her hand and kept taking it apart and putting it back together.

Later, after the school day, Paige sat next to Happy in the living room, trying to get her to talk. "I think I'm going to join a club. What about you?"

"Hell no," Happy mumbled.

"Why not? It'll be a great way to meet people."

Happy shook her head. "So what club are you going to join?"

"Well, I saw a sign on the bulletin board. It said that one of the teachers would be starting up the glee club again." Paige grinned.

"Good for you," Happy said sarcastically.

"And good for you!" Paige slid off the couch and stood across from the younger teen. "I've heard you sing in the shower! You _have_ to join!"

Happy's eyes widened and she stood in front of Paige. "When did you listen?" But quickly added, "Who knows that I even do that..."

"You just said it!"

"So who cares if I sing? I'm not joining because of that." She crossed her arms. "I only do it for my personal pleasure."

Paige huffed and bit her lip in thought. "How about this: we sing a duet together, any song you want. And if you don't feel anything after that, you don't have to join. But if you do, you have to join. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Pick the song."

Happy smirked, "Say Goodbye, Katharine McPhee."

Paige chuckled, "Never thought of you as Kat McPhee, but let's do this."

 _HAPPY: "If I seem distant_  
 _Baby I am_  
 _Words are like scissors in your hands_  
 _And there's no script to follow_  
 _So I just close my eyes_  
 _That way it won't hurt so much_  
 _When we say goodbye."_

 _PAIGE: "I feel just like an actress_  
 _Up on the stage_  
 _I can't believe_  
 _What I'm hearing myself say_  
 _And the porch light is my spotlight_  
 _So I play along with this life."_

 _HAPPY: "That way it won't hurt so much_  
 _When we say goodbye."_

 _HAPPY AND PAIGE: "Did you ever love me?_  
 _Does it even matter?_  
 _Did you even notice the whole world shatter?_  
 _I just want to hold you tell you I'm sorry_  
 _But I just keep it all inside_  
 _That way it won't hurt so much_  
 _When we say goodbye."_

 _PAIGE: "My heart feels like a circus_  
 _It's too much to take in_  
 _It's hard to lose love_  
 _But you were my best friend."_

 _HAPPY: "So I walk this high wire_  
 _Alone...tonight_  
 _That way it won't hurt so much_  
 _When we say goodbye."_

 _PAIGE: "That way it won't hurt so much-"_  
 _HAPPY: "When we say goodbye."_

"Now don't you dare say that didn't feel great," Paige joked as she left for her room upstairs.

 **This is going to get better, I promise**

 **And guess what? Megan is alive!**

 **QUINTIS**  
 **WAIGE**  
 **MELVESTER**

 **AND POSSIBLY CALLIE**

 **If there are any songs you want in here, comment them down below and I might include them**


	2. Sign Ups 2

A tall, extremely lean junior walked down the hallway with another tall junior with curly hair. They were joined by a shorter, and overweight, sophomore wearing rectangular glasses. "Toby," the curly-haired one said, "you need to quit your obsession with that hat."

"You're just jealous of my superiority," Toby said. "Ego-Maniac."

"What superiority? I'll have you know, I have the fourth highest-" He was interrupted by his friend doing another impersonation. _"My name is Walter O'Brien. I have the fourth highest I.Q. ever recorded, 197. Einstein's was 160. When I was 11, the FBI arrested me for hacking NASA to get their blueprints for my bedroom wall._ "

"Shut up Toby," the sophomore spoke up. His name was Sylvester, but called Sly by his friends. "I don't even know why I hang out with you guys."

Toby turned to face the younger one and continued to go down the hallway, but backwards. "Well, you like me because I 'let' you do my math homework. And by the way, thanks for your help on the exam. Ms. Hoffman is going to move me up to get college credit because 'I' did so well."

Sylvester rolled his eyes, "You're welcome."

"Hey guys," Walter exclaimed, "there's a coding club this year." He gestured to a green paper next to a ripped one that barely made out 'Glee Club'. "We should join."

"Nahhhh," Toby slurred as if he was drunk. "I'd rather join that Glee thing."

Walter grinned mischievously. "Really?"

Toby nodded. "Yup."

"Do it then."

"Do what?"

"Join the Glee Club."

Toby stared at Walter. "Okay."

Walter smirked with pride.

"Only if you try out with me." Toby looked at Sly, "And you too."

Mr. Gallo sat in the director's desk in the auditorium, waiting for the Glee auditions to begin. He only had a few students signed up. He looked down at his list:

1\. Paige Dineen

2\. Happy Quinn

3\. Megan O'Brien

4\. Drew Baker

5\. Katherine Cooper

6\. Toby Curtis

7\. Sylvester Dodd

8\. Walter O'Brien

The teacher only needed four more people in order to compete in competition, which was his goal.

Soon, the kids started to file in.

"Hello, students," Mr. Gallo said into the microphone on the desk. "I'm Mr. Gallo, and I don't think any of you have me as your PE teacher. But anyway, welcome the Glee Club auditions! Let's get started."

Paige sang a moving version of 'Rolling in the Deep.' She for sure was going to get a lot of solos this year. Happy was pushed onto the stage and sang 'Say Goodbye.' Cabe was surprised that she did quite well. He could tell her voice was out of practice, but in a few weeks, it should be much clearer. Megan covered 'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Her performance was amplified in his mind when he noticed she had crutches. Drew and Katherine did good as well.

The last three on his list, Walter, Sly and Toby, did a group audition of 'The Scientist.' They started off with stutters and being off-pitch, but as the piano went through the song, they gained composure and finished strongly.

He had eight singers. Four more to go.


End file.
